1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to electrical connector assemblies for electrically connecting two stationary substrates. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to electrical connector assemblies having a mechanism to align interconnecting elements which may be out of alignment prior to connection. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to electrical connector assemblies which are capable of making a blind connection between electrically conductive components located on separate panel elements that are to be installed relative to one another, such as an electrical device and a cluster panel. In one aspect, the present invention relates to electrical connector assemblies having a tapered guide sleeve with electrical contacts disposed therein for receiving and electrically connecting electrical contacts disposed within a correspondingly tapered housing. The tapered characteristic of the guide sleeve and the tapered housing allow the electrical contacts associated with each component to become self-aligned prior to connection of contact elements. In a further aspect, the electrical connector assemblies have contact components which are electrically conductive while allowing for movement between the contact components in a forward and backward direction, and in any direction within a 360 degree radius of the contact points.
2. Description of Related Art
Arrangements for the blind mating of electrical connections between substrates are known. For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,435 discloses a blind mating connector for simultaneously providing electrical and mechanical connection of an electrical component to an instrument panel. Printed circuit board terminals and connectors, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,493,916, as well as, various configurations for electrical contacts are also known. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,230, U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,430, U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,286, U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,312, U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,242, U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,816, U.S. Pat. No. 2,369,860, U.S. Pat. No. 3,493,916 and German Patent No. 589,623.
However, these arrangements suffer disadvantages in that they fail to provide a reliable electrical connector assembly design which is capable of gradually self-aligning electrical connectors as they are brought together for connection. Additionally, these arrangements fail to provide a reliable tolerance for the misalignment of electrical contacts, as well as, for reliable movement between electrical connectors in any direction. Consequently, an electrical connector assembly for the blind mating of electrical components is needed which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.